valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Selvaria's Mission: Behind Her Blue Flame
Selvaria's Mission: Behind Her Blue Flame is the first Valkyria Chronicles DLC campaign and contains several fully voiced story related cutscenes three full missions and a bonus mission in a multi-path campaign. Overview Behind Her Blue Flame is centered around Selvaria Bles and an Imperial engineer named Johann, during the Imperial capture of Ghirlandaio at the beginning of the war. After completing the missions included in the DLC you unlock Ruhm, a longe range and high power weapon used by shocktroopers which combines the power and magazine size of a machinegun and the accuracy of a rifle as used by Selvaria during her last stand at Ghirlandaio. This is much easier than you may think as Selvaria has access to the games two most useful orders, Defense Boost and All Units Defend. These orders make it so even engineer Johann will be able to absorb interception fire and makes Selvaria strong enough to run headlong into walls of defending shocktroopers and heavy gatlings. Completing all main missions with an A/S allows the player access to the 4th and final bonus mission, in which it is possible to play as Selvaria in her Valkyria form. General Strategy It is worth noting that Selvaria's alias of "War Witch" has been well earned, even without orders and her valkyria form she is a one-woman army. Selvaria is armed with the Ruhm, a machine gun with the accuracy of the rifle, and has a very high natural defense and hit points, she can also issue the orders "Defense Boost" and "All Units Defend" which further add to her already impressive survivability, however she does not carry ragnaid canisters or grenades. Mission 1= 'Assault on Ghirlandaio' Depending on your actions this mission will lead onto either "Rout of the Gallian Forces" or "Silencing the Artillery". To move on to "Rout of the Gallian Forces" complete the mission objective, to move on to "Silencing the Artillery" complete the objective as above but ensure that you also destroy Georg von Damon's tank located in the south western corner of the citadel. *As with the main game be sure to deploy all your leader units (wearing red armour) even if you have no intention of using them to take advantage of their maximum CP boost. *The key to this mission is to set up the defense of your base with strong fields of intercept fire with your regular troops while Selvaria and Johann flank the Gallian forces and capture their main base. *Once your are confident of holding your base against Gallian counter attacks move out Selvaria and Johann to the east, lead with Selvaria, dispatching your opponents as they present themselves and follow with Johann. *At several points you will encounter tank traps that must be destroyed by Johann's grenades, move in a clockwise motion towards the Gallian base in the far south. *To meet the requirements to move onto "Silencing the Artillery" you must advance west with your troops while flanking as above with Selvaria and Johann, capture the Gallian bases, destroy Damon's tank and ensuring the enemy don't outmaneuver your troop's intercept fields and capture your own base. *There are two main strategys to destroy Damon's tank, firstly using defense boost it can be destroyed with your own tank at a cost of 16CP, secondly capture the surrounding Gallian base and call up your lancers to pound it into submission. *Getting a higher rank unlocks more leaders for deployment on Missions 2 and 3. After completion of this mission depending on your actions you will move onto either "Rout of the Gallian Forces" or "Silencing the Artillery". |-| Mission 2= 'Rout of the Gallian Forces' During this mission you are initially at a disadvantage as you will not be able to command Selvaria until Johann comes to her assistance, if a Gallian unit reaches her beforehand then this mission will end in failure, selvaria will however be able use intercept fire to help keep her Gallian foes at bay. Please note that just like Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment the cutscene at the end of this mission will change depending on your ranking. *Once again be sure to deploy all your leader units to take advantage of their maximum CP boost. *Initially the Gallian left flank is weaker than the right being guarded by only a light tank so use your lancer to destroy it and advance Johann through the gap in their lines and position him in cover before ending your turn. *During the next couple of turns turn you should easily be able to reach selvaria, take out any Gallian shocktroopers advancing in the open with your snipers and be sure to avoid the enemies in the trenches including enemy ace Musaad the Mole. *Once Selvaria has been rescued she can literally push back the gallian army and capture their base herself, feel free to move up your other troops for support if you're having a little trouble. You can also destroy Damon's tank (again) for an extra cutscene. *It's best to complete this mission in as few turns as possible as the Gallian forces become much more aggressive as the turns progress, as a general rule though they shouldn't be causing you many problems before turn 4 or 5. *To complete the mission wipeout the defenders and capture the main objective to the south. |-| Mission 3= 'Silencing the Artillery' This mission is similar to "Rout of the Gallian forces" except Selvaria's position has changed and the enemy will come at you from different positions. *Once again be sure to deploy all your leader units to take advantage of their maximum CP boost. *Initially the Gallian left flank is weaker than the right so take out the enemy and make your way into the trenches with Johann through the gap in their lines and position him in cover before ending your turn. *During the next couple of turns turn you should easily be able to reach selvaria but take care while advancing, you may have to lob a mortar shell over the wall with your tank to dislodge a well dug in shocktrooper. *The time constraints in this mission are much tighter than in the previous one, the Gallian forces are much more numerous and aggressive and will begin to counter attack much earlier, you should aim to get to Selvaria by turn 2 at the latest *After Selvaria has been rescued advance south by flanking in a clockwise motion, taking care to avoid intercept fire by enemy infantry and turrets. *To complete the mission wipeout the defenders and capture the main objective to the south. It is advisable to do this before turn 5 as you will begin to have increasing problems holding back the Gallian counter offensive afterwards. *It is much easier to defeat Musaad in this event by having a Imperal tank drive up infront of him and let the Gallian tank behind him intercept, the Gallian tank should continue to fire and hit him in the back until he has fallen. By clearing either "Rout the Gallian Forces" or "Silencing the Artillery" you will gain access to the Ruhm in the main game. |-| Mission 4= 'Covert Op "Azure Witch' "Covert Op Azure Witch" is a bonus mission unlocked by achieving an A/S Rank on all previous missions, once unlocked this mission is also accessable from the "Extras" menu. *In this mission you are able to use Selvaria as a valkyria; the object of this mission is simply to destroy all enemy units. *Johann is now a scout with his old Potentials "Coward" and "Indecisive" removed and replaced with a better Potential "Fearless Will," he also has his own Command point. *Although this mission is relatively easy to win, achieving an A rank can be quite difficult, as the enemy will continuously call in reinforcements throughout the battle. This makes defeating all of the enemy units a time-consuming task. It is recommended to use Selvaria to defeat the enemy units guarding their camps and then capture them as quickly as possible in order to minimize the amount of reinforcements the enemy is able to summon. In the meantime, use the rest of your units to defend your camp and eliminate the remaining enemies. In-depth Strategy (dunno how to use source code, sry) * On mission 1, Assault on Ghirlandaio, there is a way to get defeat Damon AND get an A rank. The "Destroy Damon's tank with your own" strategy is not recommended due to many risk factors. Remember that both Selvaria and Johann are needed to clear this mission within 3 turns so always move them as far as possible each time they take actions, that Damon's tank can be destroyed within a single lancer's hit in the critical point so aim for the southern camp, and that some Gallian units can be ignored to save CP, including the tank near your base, scout around the bottom corner of the map, a sniper around the bottom left, and a Gatling in front of Damon. ** Deployment: all leaders, save 1 lancer for reserve, sniper is highly recommended, at least 2 scout in total, better with 3 (to save the Ace), shocktroopers are not exactly needed. ** On 1st turn, try clearing out as much Gallian units around your base as possible without using tank, moving 2 scouts close to nearest Gallian camp hiding from possible harms behind the container boxes. Both Selvaria and Johann should move twice killing a unit in each move (grenade defeats a sniper in 1 hit). Try keeping all units alive because you need them next turn, their survivability depends on how well you do on this turn. ** On 2nd turn, using a non-ace scout, capture all 3 camps on the top-left within a turn and retreat the scout (Be mindful of Gatlings, normally you should get by with only few shot). If you haven't destroyed the Gatling on the inner wall, do so with Lancer (may take 2 turns), then have the other scout capture the desired camp near the sniper's tower (likewise, may take 2 turns). Don't retreat because you need this camp to call out a lancer on the next turn. Selvaria should move twice, killing a tank and and a shocktrooper behind the barricades (if he hasn't been defeated). Johann should move 3 times, destroying the first layer of non-bypassible barricades in his last move. Selvaria most likely cannot be healed in this turn, so keep her HP near half or higher. ** On 3rd, have the newly deployed lancer destroy another Gatling on the way and destroy Damon's tank within 3 moves'***'. Have Johann throw grenade from upper floor, destroy the barricades on the lower floor (the shocktrooper there can be killed later). Have someone (Lancer or Johann if he still has a grenade left) destroy another layer of the barricades near the stairs to make way for Selvaria. Defence boost on Selvaria, and she should be able to reach Gallian base camp within 3 moves. To destroy Gallian tank near their base camp, it is recommended to have Selvaria crouch while shooting its critical point. Do whatever with remaining CPs. ** '***'You can should SAVE here, right before destroy the tank, so you don't have to go through all the trouble again accessing the other mission if you haven't clear it yet. To access mission 2, Silencing the Artillery, destroy the tank. To access mission 3, Rout of Gallian Forces, ignore it. * On mission 2, Silencing the Artillery, there is a way to clear within 1 turn, if you got an A on the previous mission and deploy all leaders here. You should have 12 CP in total. (*A rank: 4 turns) ** Briefing: have Johann run through the middle of the gate, reaching Selvaria within 2 moves and destroy the barricades blocking the way to Gallian base camp on the 3rd move. Kill anything that prevents him from doing so, saving last 4 CP for Selvaria to reach the target. ** 2 CP move your tank straight to just crush Mussad's sandbags (don't hit him) and destroy the Gatling facing Selvaria on the farther side (behind Gallian tank) in one shot, then don't end the turn yet. Wait until the Gallian Tank 'accidentally' defeat Mussad (May have to back out a little for him to stand, be patient). Use your remaing AP to block the trooper's sight because you need Johann to run through that gate safely. ** 2 CP to kill the Gallian Tank with Lancer shooting from above. ** 1 CP Johann run down the near left stairs (Map left, Johann's right), be mindful of Gatlings on both sides, run straight to the gate (Gatlings can't turn much, stay out of their sight but keep your path straight to save AP). ** 1 CP Johann run through the gate, there is a small space between the indestructible barricades for him to reach Selvaria. If there's AP left, go back up and run to the barricade line. ** 1 CP (or 2 CP) Johann open the path with grenade. ** 4 CP Defence Boost on Selvaria and run straight for Gallian base camp, be mindful of her HP. You should have enough AP to destroy Damon's Tank once again and clear the stage by simply have Selvaria move near Gallian base camp (which is borderlined by sandbags). Trivia *Certain units such as Sy and Nonnenhof posses names very similar to those of certain enemy aces, Ty and Nonnenkof. Sy, like Ty, has incredibly high HP, despite being a sniper. *If you get close enough to the front of the Gallian Tanks you see the Militia squad 7 emblem, this is odd considering that 1) Squad 7 has 2 tanks, Shamrock and Edelweiss. 2) These tanks are supposed to be from the Regular Army, not the Militia (The foot soldiers all wear the darker blue army issue uniforms, not the pale militia ones). * Certain unit names, such as Kurt Krisbel and Michel Wirthmann (both scouts) are likely references to real life German WWII tank aces. (Michael Wittmann & Kurt Knispel) Other unit names may be references to more German WWII aces. Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions Category:DLC